<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un viaje del futuro by Red_witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222803">Un viaje del futuro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_witch/pseuds/Red_witch'>Red_witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jace herondale (mencion), Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_witch/pseuds/Red_witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pryma Verh es una bruja que salta en el tiempo, en 1903 gracias al alcohol decide traer a una persona del futuro, lamentablemente no viene solo, un demonio cayó con él y tiene que vencerlo. Magnus no cree que el atractivo cazador de sombras de ojos azules que esta peleando a capa y espada por el sea algo suyo o que se preocupe por el.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Matthew Fairchild/James Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mi primer historia Malec espero y que la disfruten llevaba días con la historia en la cabeza y después de días de escribir por fin acabe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo Único</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Londres, 1903</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>La fiesta que había en el patio trasero en el Instituto de Londres era grande, Pryma observaba felizmente a todos, había poco subterráneos por lo cual era difícil pasar por desapercibido. Eran seis subterráneos: Tessa Herondale esposa de Will Herondale, Magnus Bane amigo de los cazadores de sombras, Hypatia Vex, Woolsey Scott actual líder del Praetor Lupus de Londres, Catarina Loss una grandiosa enfermera y ella.</p><p>Sabía el futuro de cada uno de ellos, aún que no podía revelar nada o acercarse demasiado por temor de arruinar algo. Definitivamente ser viajera en el tiempo era horrible socialmente hablando y aun así evitaba el alcohol que todos tomaban ella no podía darse ese lujo.</p><p>Pryma observó a la bella y joven Cordelia Carstairs quien miraba a James Herondale con amor. Ella se entró que ambos se iban a casar y Pryma no podía estar más feliz, para ella ver como todo avanzaba para llegar hasta donde estaba era bueno. No había nada fuera de lo normal.<br/>Miro a cada cazador de sombras que había en la fiesta y en el destino que les depararía, algunos morirían otros se quedarían estancados en el pasado y la minoría sería felíz.</p><p>Vio a Magnus Bane charlar con el joven Matthew Fairchild quien se encontraba mirando a los prometidos Cordelia Carstairs y James Herondale, aún que no podía escuchar miraba las expresiones. No supo que le dijo el joven Fairchild por lo lejos que estaban pero sea lo que le dijo sorprendió a Magnus. Pryma sonrió.<br/>Ella había estado en el futuro del dos mil veinte y era agradable, no podía estar más contenta por él, conoció a su futuro esposo; Alec Lightwood, Pryma hubiera querido que Alec hubiera existido en esta época el hubiera intentado hacer la diferencia. Aún que al parecer eso ya era cosa de Lightwood’s. Primero el padre de Gabriel y Gideón al convertirse en un gusano gigante. Eso si que fue una diferencia.<br/>Después Anna Lightwood y Christopher Lightwood, Anna era como Alec en cierto sentido ambos amaban sin fronteras y luchaban a su manera por la libertad aun que Anna era más extrovertida y toda una rompe corazones mientras tanto Christopher amaba la ciencia amaba crear nuevas cosas y aprender era como Pryma lo llamaba “el hijo perdido de Henry Fairchild”<br/>Estuvo tan entretenida viendo a los cazadores de sombras que no notó cuando Magnus se acercó.</p><p>—Pryma querida, ¿cómo va todo? —Magnus le saludo radiante como siempre lucía maravilloso, y colorido Pryma notó que Magnus tenía glamur en sus ojos pero no dijo nada.</p><p>—Bien, aún que he buscado algo para beber que no tenga alcohol y he fallado. Si vez algo me lo pasas. —Dijo riendo, en verdad quería tomar algo que no fuera agua o refresco.<br/>—¿Bebida sin alcohol? Que aburrido es eso, no tiene gracia, toma aún que sea un trago —le dijo pasándole un vaso de cristal que estaba rellenado con lo que parecía Whisky. —Hablando de eso jamás te he visto beber, vamos pruébalo querida, si no te gusta lo dejas y ya.</p><p>Pryma miró el vaso y lo tomo, Magnus le sonrió contento y mirando cada acción que realizaba. Pryma bebió un poco lo saboreo y fue asqueroso no entendía porque tanto amor por ello.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —Magnus le preguntó, Pryma casi había olvidado que estaba ahí, casi. <br/>—Es horrible al principio pero es soportable. —Le dijo, Magnus pareció complacido con la respuesta.<br/>—Toma más, adelante. —Magnus le dijo. Su mirada dejo de estar en ella cuando el líder de los lobo paso y le hizo una seña. — Te dejo tengo que hablar unos asuntos con Woolsey y no te excedas más de ese vaso ¿entendido? —Pryma asintió y Magnus le sonrió. —Bien, entonces te dejo.</p><p>Pryma vio irse a Magnus y volvió a quedarse sola, vio el vaso de cristal aún lleno y decidió beberlo, ya no sabía tan mal como antes. Cuando lo terminó fue por otro olvidando la advertencia de Magnus.<br/>Después de tres vasos más Pryma se sintió mareada y extremadamente animada quería bailar y brincar. Burbujeaba de felicidad hasta que vio a Magnus reír animadamente con Woolsey Scott, Pryma frunció el ceño mientras miraba como Woolsey se le pegaba más a un Magnus sonriente. Pryma le miró indignada, él no podía hacerle eso a Alec, ¿Qué clase de esposo y padre era Magnus?<br/>Olvidando totalmente que Magnus aún no estaba casado o conocía a Alec fue directo hacía el esperando reclamarle por su falta de respeto a Alec y a sus hijos. Cuando llegó hacía el Magnus dejo de prestarle atención a Woolsey.</p><p>—¿Estas bien Pry? —Le preguntó, en otro momento o más específico en un momento en donde hubiera estado sobria Pryma hubiera estado encantada con el apodo pero ahora estaba enojada.<br/>—¿Quieres que este bien Magnus? —Le siseó molesta. Magnus le miró extrañado.<br/>—¿Pryma qué pasa?<br/>—Estas siendo muy cínico Magnus.<br/>—No te estoy siguiendo.</p><p>—Estas aquí, coqueteando con Woolsey, muy cínicamente. —Le dijo, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, quería llorar se dijo. Magnus le miró un poco molesto.<br/>—Claro que si, yo puedo hacerlo si quiero. Estoy soltero Pryma.</p><p>Ante esa declaración Pryma enloqueció.<br/>—Eres un desgraciado, Alec lo sabrá y veremos quien le llora a quien. —Le dijo molesta, Woolsey quién se había quedado callado decidió hablar cuando escucho el nombre.<br/>—¿Quién es Alec? —Preguntó. Y Pryma le miró enojada, él no tenía el derecho de decir el nombre de Alec.<br/>—No digas su nombre. —Le dijo. Magnus se enojó. <br/>—Pryma, no se que te ocurre o que te pico pero no conocemos a ningún Alec, el único Alexander que conozco es un bebé y esta jugando por allá. —Le dijo. Pryma volteó a ver a donde Magnus apuntaba y miro a Anna Lightwood cargando a un niño de tres años o menos.<br/>Pryma les miró confundida, y olvido porque estaba enojada. Relleno su vaso y antes de que pudiera llevarlo a su boca Magnus la detuvo.</p><p>—Pryma, ¿cuántos de estos llevas? <br/>—No lo se, cinco, seis perdí la cuenta. —Magnus le miró ofendido.</p><p>—Te dije que solo tomaras uno. —Ante eso, Pryma recordó porque estaba enojada. Jadeo exageradamente y le dijo.<br/>—No me digas que hacer infiel.</p><p><br/>A Magnus pareció no afectarle y eso aumentó el enojo de Pryma.</p><p>—Le diré a Alec. —Le dijo triunfadora, Magnus aprovecho eso y le quito el vaso.<br/>—Adelante si quieres ve a traerlo para que se lo digas en la cara. —Dijo burlón, y Pryma pensó que era una buena idea, traer a Alec. Magnus le dijo algo a Woolsey en voz baja este asintió y se fue. Pryma le miró irse para después ver a Tessa Herondale acercarse.</p><p>—Magnus, ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Le preguntó viéndola. Pryma considero su mirada muy grosera.<br/>—Pryma bebió de más y no para de decir incoherencias, mande a Woolsey a buscar a Cat pero no la veo por ninguna parte. ¿tú me puedes ayudar? —Le preguntó y Tessa negó apenada.<br/>—Lo siento Magnus, no soy tan buena en eso. Esperemos y Woolsey la encuentre pronto.</p><p>Ante la mención del licántropo Pryma recordó su idea, traer a Alec. Intentó caminar sin caer, mientras Magnus y Tessa le miraban confundidos.</p><p>—Pryma, ¿A dónde vas? —Mangus le preguntó siguiéndola, Tessa venía atrás de ellos.</p><p>—Voy a traer a Alec. —Le dijo. Caminó tropezándose con sus pies subió las escaleras que se movían y entro al Instituto, en una situación normal no los hubieran dejado entrar pero era un evento por lo cual las puertas del Instituto se encontraban abiertas para ellos ese día, a pesar de estar a punto de caer múltiples veces llegó a su destino. Pryma miró sonriendo habían llegado a las puertas principales del Instituto.<br/>—Pryma no quiero sonar grosero querida, pero, ¿Por qué nos hiciste rodear? —Preguntó Magnus, siendo sincera Pryma tampoco sabía con claridad lo que si sabia era que no quería traer a Alec en el patio trasero y armar un escándalo. Pryma no contestó, en vez de eso abrió la puerta y bajo los escalones, Tessa y Magnus le siguieron sin preguntar. En otra ocasión se hubiera reído por la actitud de ambos pero ahorita estaba más interesada en seguir caminando. <br/>Se alejó un poco más del Instituto, no era tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca.<br/>—Pryma, deberíamos volver ya se esta haciendo de noche y la fiesta…—Pryma no le prestó atención a lo que Tessa decía, ella quería traer a Alec.<br/>—Solo déjenme concentrarme. —Les dijo callándolos.</p><p>La magia fluyo, su roja magia empezó a salir y se concentró estaba a nada de traer consigo a Alec solo faltaba donde quería que aterrizará, era algo pesado y no sabía porque por lo general siempre era rápido y sencillo pero esta vez era diferente. Escucho los gritos de Tessa y vio como la magia de Magnus interfería.<br/>Vio a varios cazadores de sombras salir por la puerta principal y de un momento a otro estallo todo, su magia y la de Magnus se evaporo. Pryma sentía que Alec estaba ahí pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.</p><p>Sintió un tirón de brazo y encontró a Mangus mirándola enojada.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —Le preguntó enojado. —¿Qué querías lograr con eso? ¿Querías matarnos a todos?<br/>Pryma lo ignoró estaba demasiado pendiente de encontrar a Alec. Pero el sueño la estaba arrastrando quería dormir.<br/>—No se donde cayó Magnus. —Dijo asustada, no podía perder al cónsul. Jace Herondale la mataría si se enterara. <br/>—¿De quién hablas? —Preguntó preocupado. Pryma iba a contestar pero no podía, tenía sueño, sentía que el sueño la sumergía en un pozo negro.<br/>—¡Pryma! —Magnus gritó. Pryma se había desmayado en sus brazos, Will Herondale se acercó a él.<br/>—Magnus, ¿qué demonios paso? —Le preguntó, Magnus también quería saber eso. Magnus miró a Will y notó que el fino saco que antes portaba ya no estaba ahora tenía armas colgando y su mano sostenía una daga.</p><p>El cielo se nublo y Woolsey llegó corriendo hacía el, se veía aterrado</p><p>—¡Magnus! —Le grito Woolsey, Magnus no se movió no podía, seguía sujetando a Pryma. Woolsey estaba sudando y sus ojos verdes le miraban asustados.<br/>—¿Qué sucede? </p><p>—Hay una situación de cazadores de sombras. —Le dijo a Will. —Hay un demonio atrás, cayó de la nada y capturó a Catarina. </p><p>Will le miró y fue con Tessa ambos se dijeron algo y Will corrió adentro del Instituto. Magnus puso a Pryma en brazos de Tessa y corrió dentro del Instituto, tenía que ayudar a Catarina.<br/>No podía ver, el Instituto estaba a oscuras, si no fuera por los gritos que provenían de a fuera Magnus no hubiera encontrado un camino.<br/>Cuando salió lo primero que vio fue un demonio que no había visto jamás en su vida, era grande y tenía largos tentáculos que alcanzaban y aplastaban todo a su alrededor. Escucho un grito, era Catarina quien estaba colgando en el aire sin poder mover sus brazos gracias al tentáculo morado que rodeaba su cuerpo.<br/>Intentó ayudar pero su vista fue hacía lo que parecía ser Will. Magnus se preguntó cuando se había cambiado, antes portaba un traje hecho a la medida y ahora portaba su traje de cazadores de sombras, con su espada estaba matando a varios demonios shax que corrían hacía el en busca de pelea, Magnus no sabía de donde habían salido tantos. Pensó en acercarse a el cuando la ronda de demonios terminara pero vio a un demonio shax quién corría furiosamente dirigiéndose hacía el, Will no lo vería ya que el demonio iba a atacarlo por la espalda, Magnus se apresuró y atacó al demonio con su magia justo cunado el shax brinco. Will se volteó bruscamente y Magnus jadeo, no era Will. Se parecía a el, pero tenían sus diferencias, los ojos azules del cazadores le miraron sorprendido y en un momento a otro le miraron aterrado. El joven cazador de sombras corrió hasta el y le habló.</p><p>—Magnus, ¿qué haces aquí? Ve a protegerte —Le gritó.<br/>—Disculpa, ¿te conozco? —Le preguntó, el joven cazador de sombras le miró sorprendido y negó, pero el grito de Catarina quien seguía en el aire los sacó del tema.<br/>—Soy Alec. —Dijo, Magnus le miró sorprendido preguntándose si es el Alec del que tanto Pryma hablaba. — ¿Puedes hacer algo por mi? —Magnus asintió. —Por favor escóndete. Te necesito a salvo.<br/>—Vine aquí para ayudar, no me iré. —Le dijo. En otra ocasión Magnus si se hubiera ido pero su amiga estaba en peligro, el cazador de sombras le miro y asintió como si supiera que Magnus no se iría ni aun que se lo rogara.<br/>—¿Crees que me puedas ayudar a que la gente no se acerqué y ayudar a sacar a los atrapados? —Le preguntó, Magnus asintió, Alec iba a hablar cuando el demonio rugió, Alec se alertó colocándose en frente de él, como escudos.</p><p>Magnus le miró sorprendido y volteó a ver al demonio, era demasiado grande más que la última vez que le hecho un vistazo y los tentáculos del demonio manoteaban sin parar, el cabello oscuro de Alec volaba y sus ojos azules demostraban determinación. Alec miró la grande choza pero muy inestable choza que había a lado del Instituto y la escaló. El aire estaba en su contra pero si Alec lo notó no le importó, el seguía escalando y Magnus pensó en que Alec es el tipo de persona que no le importa salir lastimado con tal de que las personas que ame estén bien.</p><p>“Te necesito a salvo” Alec le había dicho y se había colocado en frente de el tratando de protegerlo. Nunca nadie había hecho eso antes, tal vez fue para ayudar a curar a la gente ¿para qué más le necesitaría un cazador?<br/>Magnus se puso a ayudar, sacó a varios cazadores de sombras que se encontraban atorados y algunos que estaban heridos, volteó hacía las puertas del Instituto y vio a Cordelia Carstairs llegar con Cortana y a su lado venían James Herondale y Matthew Fairchild todos bajando las escaleras con rapidez.<br/>Magnus corrió hacía ellos.<br/>—¿Qué hacen aquí? Vayan a resguardarse. —Les ordenó, claro ninguno de ellos le hizo caso.<br/>—Magnus somos cazadores de sombras y tenemos que vencer a ese demonio. —Dijo James apuntando al demonio que manoteaba destruyendo las mesas y adornos de la fiesta.<br/>—Ya hay cazadores de sombras muy bien entrenados ocupándose de eso. —Dijo apuntando a Alec quien tiraba flechas hacía el demonio, parecía saber que hacer exactamente como si ya hubiera luchado con uno de ellos antes.<br/>—Por favor Magnus, es solo uno cazador de sombras no podrá solo. Papá ya no esta luchando aquí, afuera se multiplicaron más shax y son los que papá y mis tíos están venciendo. —Dijo James, Magnus le miró frustrado no podía hacer nada tenían razón.</p><p>—Tengan cuidado y no se distraigan. —Les dijo. Todos asintieron y corrieron hacía el demonio pero una manada de shax les impidió llegar, Magnus los ayudó, aventando a uno que otro para que ellos pudieran moverse. Magnus le echo un vistazo a Alec, quien ahora peleaba con demonios rapiñadores, frunció el ceño esos demonios por lo general se contrataban. Cuando regresó de sus pensamientos vio a Alec luchando acostado contra un rapiñador, su arco era lo único que los mantenía separados, en un movimiento Alec lo pateo y se levantó. </p><p>Cordelia junto con James y Matthew seguían peleando espalda con espalda con los demonios shax y rapiñadores. Eran un buen trío en combate. El demonio gigante rugió moviendo sus tentáculos herido, Alec le había dado con una flecha en uno de sus tentáculos, se veía muy encantador y atractivo, una de las mangas de su camisa se había ido haciendo que su pálida piel luciera, estaba cubierto con lo que parecía sudor, sangre y icor de los rapiñadores, nadie podía verse tan bien bañado en icor y sangre propia no a menos que fueras Alec. Magnus se quedó mirando a Alec por un largo tiempo olvidando que estaba en una batalla. Cordelia le gritó.</p><p>—¡MAGNUS TEN CUIDADO! —Le gritó, Alec volteó ante el grito y lanzo una flecha hacía su dirección Magnus se agachó intentando esquivar la flecha, cuando se levantó, miró hacía atrás. Había un rapiñador muerto. Volvió a ver a Alec quién ahora peleaba con una espada, su arco colgaba en su espalda, Magnus corrió a otro lugar y vio al joven trío correr hacía otra parte, Cordelia Carstairs se veía impresionante, cortana en sus manos la hacía ver aún más como la guerrera que era, ella cortaba cabezas con impresionante determinación y coraje. <br/>Catarina volvió a gritar y Magnus recordó que ella seguía en el aire. Volvió en su tarea de cuidar al joven trío de cazadores y logró despejar al trío quienes siguieron corriendo hacía el demonio.<br/>Magnus miró a Alec quién ahora se encontraba en aprietos, más demonios shax escalaban la choza destruyéndola en su paso. Alec se miraba agotado, tomó una de sus últimas flechas y tenso el su cuerpo, dejo ir la flecha y dio en un tentáculo haciendo que el demonio se retorciera, Catarina aprovecho para sacar sus manos y Magnus corrió hacía ella poniendo protecciones mágicas para cuando cayera sería como aterrizar en una suave cama. Catarina dañó al demonio logrando que la soltara, ella cayó justo en sus protecciones sana y salva.</p><p>—Magnus, ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Le preguntó Catarina poniéndose de pie. Su cabello se encontraba fuera de lugar, su vestido negro estaba arrugado y le faltaban ambos zapatos. <br/>—No tengo la más remota idea, pero los rapiñadores fueron invocados. —Le dijo rápidamente. Tomó el brazo de Catarina y corrió con ella antes de ser aplastados por el tentáculo del demonio.<br/>—Iré a curar a los heridos, vigila a los niños.</p><p>Catarina se adentró al Instituto y Magnus buscó a los jóvenes chicos con la mirada, corrió hacía ellos apenas vio a Matthew Fairchild caer y a James Herondale gritar.</p><p>—Hay que llevarlo adentro ahora —Dijo tomando la cabeza ensangrentada del Matthew. James le miró y asintió.<br/>—Yo lo llevaré, tú quédate con Cordelia, llevaré a Matthew con la señorita Loss. —Dijo tomando a Matthew entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial, Magnus se aseguró de que ambos entraran al Instituto rápidamente.<br/>—Solo quedamos tú y yo. —le dijo a Cordelia quién se levantó y le tendió su mano.<br/>—Hay que hacerlo. Tú a los de la izquierda y yo me voy a la derecha. —Le dijo Cordelia tomando a Cortana, Magnus le asintió y Cordelia corrió a su puesto derrotando ferozmente a otros shax.</p><p>
  <strong>{…}</strong>
</p><p>—¡Mamá, ayúdame! —La voz rota de James llegó a oídos de Tessa quien corrió hacía su primogénito. James se encontraba en el suelo gritando por ayuda, estaba cubierto de sangre y Tessa se alarmo aun más al ver que las manos de James sostenían la cabeza ensangrentada de Matthew quien estaba tirado en el suelo herido . —Por favor ayúdame. Matthew, mi Matthew ha sido herido. —le suplico su hijo llorando.</p><p>Tessa le miró y asintió, entre ambos cargaron a Matthew hasta la enfermería más cercana del Instituto. Tessa no sabía mucho sobre magia curadora pero intentaría por su hijo y su parabatai herido.</p><p>—Tranquilo, lo estabilizare de mientras, ve a hablarle a Catarina rápido. —Le dijo mirando a su hijo, James estaba respirando muy fuerte y no paraba de llorar, Tessa lo tomó de los hombros. —James hijo, el estará bien, ahora ve por Catarina.</p><p>James asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y salió corriendo de la enfermería, su parabatai estaría bien y solo sería un mal momento, James no podía permitirse pensar negativamente, no quería ni podría imaginarse una vida sin su Matthew. Con o sin Catarina el le salvaría la vida su parabatai.</p><p>
  <strong>{…}</strong>
</p><p>Alec se sentía cansado, lanzando flechas hacía el demonio débil que manoteaba intentando aplastar a los otros cazadores de sombras que había abajo en unos últimos intentos para molestar.<br/>Estaba demasiado agotado recordaba la primera vez que había luchado con un demonio como esos, en su viaje con Magnus, arriba del tren. Claro que ahora quien colgaba del aire había sido Catarina pero eso no lo hacía mejor, ni lo tranquilizaba completamente. Magnus no lo había reconocido y era obvio estaba en una época donde todavía no nacía el o sus padres, Magnus estaba ayudando a lo que parecía ser Cordelia Carstairs, Magnus lanzado magia azul a los demonios que se le intentaban acercar y Cordelia liquidándolos con Cortana, su manera de pelear le recordó en una parte a su parabatai Jace Herondale.<br/>Alec tomó otra flecha y la tenso, su cuerpo se intentó relajar aún que sabía que era imposible, no cuando había demonios shax escalando la inestable choza y intentando destrozarla por lo cual los intentos de vencer al demonio de tentáculos se iban agotando. </p><p>Observó a Magnus de nuevo y recordó a su familia, a Max y a Rafe quién lo esperaban en casa. Alec tomó su posición escuchando crujir la choza bajo sus pies, cerró los ojos y tomó una nueva flecha, ignorando a los demonios que ahora corrían hacía el, se tomó un respiro todo parecía en cámara lenta. Parecían como esas películas de romance trágico que Magnus amaba ver, quería derrotarlo para así poder ser digno de regresar a casa, de volver a ver a sus amigos, a sus hijos y a su esposo. Quería ser lo suficientemente digno para ellos. Abrió los ojos y dejó ir la flecha. </p><p>
  <strong>{…}</strong>
</p><p><br/>Magnus vio como una nueva y última flecha pegaba hacía el pecho del demonio quien se empezó a retorcer mientras soltaba lo que parecía baba, Mangus tomó a Cordelia y ambos empezaron a correr hacía una mesa que estaba lejos de todo. Cuando llegaron se metieron debajo de esta para ver al demonio explotar y soltar todo el icor, manchando así a el Instituto, Cordelia y el salieron limpios gracias a un hechizo de limpieza.</p><p>Magnus salió de la mesa para ver como Alec caía junto con todos los demonios que le atacaban, la choza se derrumbó enterrando a Alec a su paso. Magnus abrió los ojos y junto a Cordelia corrieron hacía el. <br/>Había demasiados escombros, ambos se pusieron a mover los restos con cuidado, Cordelia mató a uno que otro shax que seguía vivo. Luego de una mini búsqueda lo encontraron, sorpresivamente aún respiraba, su frente estaba sangrando al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo, Magnus y Cordelia lo sacaron y lo dejaron el pasto del jardín.</p><p>—Tenemos que ayudarle, está muy herido. —Le dijo Cordelia asustada, al decir eso pareció recordar a cierto rubio herido. —¡Oh por dios! ¡Matthew! Tengo que ir a verlo, Magnus.<br/>—Tú corre a verlo yo me quedó con el, se algunas cosas de curación y puedo ayudarle. —Le dijo. Cordelia le agradeció en voz baja y salió corriendo.</p><p>Magnus miró a Alec quién estaba por lo que parecía desmayado. Se veía increíble, dejando de eso de lado Magnus se puso a trabajar, tenía que salvar al cazador de sombras.</p><p>
  <strong>{..}</strong>
</p><p>Alec no supo como paso exactamente, en un segundo estaba arriba de la choza disparando su última flecha al demonio quien se empezó a retorcer. Vio a Magnus y a Cordelia correr y se tranquilizó. Los demonios que corrían hacía el dejaron de importar, quería acostarse en su cama y dormir en los brazos de su esposo.<br/>Mató a un más shax y sintió como la choza crujía amenazadoramente ante sus pasos. Enterró su espada en el shax que tenía en frente y de la nada cayó con todos los demás que había. La choza se había destituido, su vista de oscureció y tuvo en un rato el descanso que tanto quería.</p><p>
  <strong>{…}</strong>
</p><p>Magnus miró a Alec quién ahora estaba vendado y sanando en una de las camas de la enfermería con Matthew y Pryma quien seguía dormida al estar casi agotada por tanta magia usada, y otros cazadores a unas cuantas camas a lado de el. No había querido despegarse de el, aún cuando Catarina lo corrió diciendo que había vendado mal, el permaneció ahí sin saber porque.<br/>Magnus vio como Alec se removía hasta que abrió los ojos, unos hermosos ojos azules que le habían encantado a Magnus en secreto.</p><p>—Tranquilo, aún te estas recuperando. Estás algo débil así que deberías dormir. —Le dijo. Alec sólo lo miró sin decir nada, Magnus se removió incómodo y volvió a hablar. —Y gracias por salvar a Catarina, yo la quiero mucho y en serio agradezco que la hayas salvado.</p><p>—Catarina es tu amiga, ella te importa y yo haré lo que sea para proteger y cuidar todo lo que amas, a nuestra familia. —Le dijo débilmente Alec, Magnus le miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada sobre eso.<br/>—Bien, entonces haz algo por mi y sigue durmiendo.</p><p>Alec escuchó la petición y asintió pero en un momento le miró con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Pero antes quiero ver algo —Le dijo, Magnus asintió.<br/>—Tu dime, ¿Qué quieres ver Alexander? —Alec tomó su mano y la puso en su mejilla acorrucándose en ella, Magnus se derritió ante el gesto. <br/>—Quiero ver tus ojos. —Le dijo Alec aún tomando su mano, Magnus le miró extrañado, él estaba viéndolo a los ojos, ¿a que se refería?<br/>—Los estás mirando Alec.</p><p>Alec lo miró ofendido, apretó su agarre, se puso serio mirándolo le dijo: —Quiero ver tus verdaderos ojos, Magnus. —Magnus entendió, se resistió un rato pero al final solo cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió eran verdes con dorado.<br/>Magnus solía aplicarse Glamur en eventos donde había muchos cazadores de sombras para no incomodar o agarrar miradas de asco o de curiosos. Pero cuando abrió los ojos no fue la mirada que recibió.<br/>En la mirada de Alec podía ver el amor y cariño, los músculos de Alec se relajaron y sonrió feliz. Magnus pensó que podía acostumbrarse a una vida así. Alec soltó su mano y la estiró intentando alcanzar la cara de Magnus, él se acercó y Alec puso su mano en su mejilla y la acarició con toda la delicadeza del mundo el pasaba sus dedos por la boca de Magnus como si fuera demasiado valioso. Alec volvió a su mejilla y le miró sonriendo<br/>—Dios eres tan hermoso Magnus, quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma. —Le dijo y Magnus supo que no mentía, Alec estiró a Magnus en un intento de atraerlo hacía el, Magnus se acercó más esperando ver que hacía el cazador de sombras. Alec cerró sus ojos y paso su mano pálida y con algunas runas por su cabello, su mano llegó hasta su nuca y lo pego hacía el juntando sus frentes. Alec abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los verdes dorados de Magnus. </p><p>—Eres hermoso Mags, solo quédate quieto, y déjame admirarte. </p><p>Magnus se quedó hasta que Alec se durmió, a pesar de que el agarre de Alec se había aflojado ya hace rato Magnus se quedó mirándolo. Tal vez el verdadero amor si existe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec encuentra una manera de volver a casa y con un presente.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero y les guste esta 2da parte gracias por el amor. Los quiero.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado alrededor de dos días cuando Alec volvió a despertar, ya no le dolía nada y se sentía mucho mejor. La enfermería estaba sola y horrorosamente gris, Alec se había acostumbrado a despertar en los brillantes colores que Magnus ponía en su hogar, solo que este no era su hogar. Cuando se enderezo los recuerdos llegaron, estaba en New York cuando llegó una alerta de amenaza cerca del central park, a pesar de ser el cónsul y no tener ya tanto tiempo como antes para luchar, Alec y sus amigos atendieron el llamado.<br/>Alec recordaba al demonio, aún que cuando lo vio la primera vez no lo derrotó esta vez intento dar todo de si para vencerlo. La primera ronda fue impresionante vencieron rápidamente a los shax y lograron herir un poco al demonio, en la segunda ronda es cuando todo se complicó.<br/>El demonio manoteo y parte de su tentáculo gigante cayó directamente en una parte del cuerpo Simón hiriéndolo gravemente, en un intento desesperado de ayudar Clary auxilio a su parabatai y acordó con todos el llevárselo al Instituto inmediatamente, sin dos menos la batalla se complicó aún más con la llegada de más shax por lo que Izzy fue la siguiente en ser herida, Jace la cargo para dejarla en un lugar a salvo cuando todo se oscureció viéndolo de esa manera recordó que cuando Jace volviera ya no lo vería ni a el ni a los demonios, la voz de Simón gritando algo como “¡Fue abducido por ovnis!” llegó a la cabeza de Alec y rodó los ojos ante eso, recordaba golpearse con algo cuando cayó pero no recordaba que era, se levantó y miró a su alrededor definitivamente ya no estaba en New York, había muchos cazadores de sombras corriendo, había gritos desesperados y muchos shax atacando.<br/>Alec corrió hacía una mujer de tez pálida y de cabellos rubios platinados que se encontraba tirada en el pasto de lo que parecía ser el jardín de un Instituto, la joven chica estaba haciendo intentos de levantarse, claramente inútiles ya que su pie estaba roto. El vestido blanco y elegante que tenía puesto ahora tenía horribles y muy visibles manchas de vino tinto y lodo, Alec se sintió mal por ella tal vez solo quería divertirse un rato con sus amigos o impresionar al chico que le gusta y gracias al desafortunado accidente ahora estaba tirada con un pie roto y un vestido arruinado.</p><p>Cuando llegó a ella la ayudó a levantarse intentando no lastimarla, ella le miró agradecida, la tuvo que cargar al final ya que ella sola no podía subir las escaleras, mezclándose con los demás cazadores Alec ingresó rápidamente al Instituto que estaba muy oscuro, puso a la joven chica de ojos grises a salvo y regresó al patio cuando se un hombre chocó con el.</p><p>—Discúlpame. —Le dijo el hombre apurado Alec lo miró durante un segundo no podía ver muy bien, algunos rayos del sol cayeron en el y Alec notó que era rubio y tenía ojos verdes, se encontraba altamente asustado. Antes de que Alec pudiera hablar el hombre salió corriendo hacía a las puertas del frente de el Instituto.</p><p>—No te preocupes. —Susurró para si mismo y tomó un arco y unas cuantas flechas y salió. Sus ojos se encontraron con el demonio que había estado combatiendo antes, iba a ir hacía el pero una horda de demonios shax le atacaron. Después se encontró a Magnus y lucho contra el demonio venciéndolo y lo último que recordaba era caer dormido con Magnus a lado. Ahora estaba totalmente solo, miró a los lados esperando ver a alguien en las otras camas pero estaba vacío. Salió de la cama y caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos, parecía ser el Instituto de Londres a Alec siempre se le había hecho más colorido que el de New York.<br/>A lo lejos escuchó voces y su modo cazador de sombras se activó. Se recargo en la pared intentando escuchar lo que decían las voces.</p><p>—Aun así tenemos que esperar a que Pryma se recupere totalmente, no sabemos de donde sea ese hombre, cuando Pryma se recupere regresará lo enviará a casa punto final. —Dijo una voz femenina y muy autoritaria.</p><p>—Cariño, no quiero contradecirte. —Dijo una voz masculina y gruesa, parecía por el apodo que era pareja de la mujer. —Pero esto es algo impresionante, unas preguntas no vendrían mal. Esto sería un paso para la ciencia, casi como un viaje en el tiempo. —Finalizó el hombre emocionado.</p><p>El sonido de unas ruedas se escuchó, junto cuando la mujer suspiraba.</p><p>—Henry cariño te amo mucho, pero no sabemos si es malo o bueno. Solo sabemos que se llama Alec, y dudo que ese sea su nombre, —Dijo la mujer. — debió acortarlo de Alexander. —Volvió a decir. Cuando Alec escucho su nombre frunció el ceño, no sonaba igual como cuando Magnus lo decía. Estaba tan concentrado al pensar en cuán diferente sonaba su nombre en la boca de Magnus que no escucho como el sonido de las ruedas se dirigía hacía donde el estaba.</p><p>—Oh vaya, apenas iba a ver si ya habías despertado. —Dijo Henry mirándolo muy sonriente, Alec se sorprendió era Henry Fairchild, Clary era descendiente de el, y Alec ante eso cayó en cuenta en que época estaba y dónde se encontraba. El hombre pelirrojo le seguía mirando felíz, desde su silla de ruedas. Alzó una ceja pelirroja y habló. —Por lo que veo no eres muy hablador, ¿Alec, cierto?</p><p>—Si, soy yo. —Le respondió estrechado la mano de Henry.</p><p>—Me llamo Henry por si acaso. Necesito hablar a solas contigo, mi mujer se negó a esto, —Dijo poniendo una cara triste. — pero en serio quiero saberlo, ¿vamos a mi laboratorio? —Le preguntó volviendo a sonreír. Alec asintió. —Bueno, vamos yo te guio.</p><p>El gesto que Henry hizo le recordó a Alec cuando todos estaban en el departamento del el y Magnus, todos comiendo pizza cuando Jace en un intento de tomar su vaso de refresco tiro el último trozo de pizza de Simón al suelo, este dramáticamente se tiro al piso cuando presidente llegó corriendo a comérsela sin darle tiempo de recogerla.</p><p>—¡Eres un monstruo!  —le había gritado Simón a un Jace que ahora bebía de su refresco. Clary dejo de comer su pizza y se sentó a lado de Simón.</p><p>—Si quieres te doy mi trozo. —Le dijo Clary mirando a Presidente comer el pepperoni de la pizza.<br/>Simón negó.</p><p>—Ese trozo era único. —Le contestó triste. Clary hizo una mueca.</p><p>—Vamos Simón, mañana te compraré toda una caja para ti solo. —Le había dicho, Simón que estaba “triste” se alegró inmediatamente ante el comentario, su sonrisa era triunfal como si hubiera sido parte del plan escuchar eso.</p><p>Alec regresó al presente siguiendo a Henry recorrer el Instituto. Alec miró todo extrañado y habló.</p><p>—¿Por qué está todo tan solo? —Le preguntó. Henry hizo una mueca similar a la de Clary.</p><p>—Bueno, quedaron varios cazadores heridos por lo que están en su cuarto de habitación reposando o en la enfermería, otros se asustaron y fueron a otra parte y una pequeña porción de la gente esta en el patio, además no es como que el Instituto tenga mucha gente, últimamente esta llena por los bailes que ha habido. </p><p>—En la enfermería no había gente. —Le contestó recordando que había despertado solo. Henry se detuvo y le miró.</p><p>—¿Ah no? —Le preguntó, cuando Alec negó Henry suspiró y murmuró algo como “Ese muchacho no respeta las indicaciones.” Después de eso Henry y el no volvieron a hablar otra vez en todo el recorrido que dieron, hasta que llegaron a lo que se llamaría el laboratorio de Henry Fairchild. Cuando Alec se adentró miro un par de mesas que tenían algunos artefactos que tal vez para el eran raros pero para Henry eran un mundo para descubrir. Henry cerró la puerta y le miró.</p><p>—Bien Alec, como te dije tengo algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte en nombre de la ciencia claro. ¿puedes contarme cómo llegaste aquí?</p><p>Alec le miró y pensó en como podría contarle sin mencionar de que año viene.</p><p>{…}</p><p>—James ¿por qué vamos a la enfermería? —Preguntó Christopher Lightwood viendo como él y todos sus amigos se dirigían a la enfermería del piso principal.</p><p>—Es obvio, un cazador desconocido vino de la nada y mató el solo a un demonio gigante, claramente tenemos que charlar con el, sinceramente Christopher ¿cómo es que siquiera te llamas amante de la Ciencia? —Le contestó James mirándolo confundido, Thomas asintió apoyando a James. Antes de que Christopher pudiera contestar una voz llegó.</p><p>—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Era Magnus, los miro a todos con sus ojos entrecerrados y apuntó a Matthew. —¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar en reposo aún.</p><p>—Ya me siento mejor. —Dijo rápidamente mientras ajustaba su corbata azul. Lucie quien había permanecido callada habló.</p><p>—¿Y usted que hace aquí? —Todos miraron a Magnus quien solo suspiro enojado. James no creyó que estuviera enojado de verdad.</p><p>—Venía a agradecer. —Contestó Magnus, después hizo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia a lo que dijo. —De cualquier manera no importa y no entenderían. Además esto no se trata de mi si no de ustedes. ¿qué hacen aquí?</p><p>—Venimos a ver al cazador, él solo mató al demonio. Claro tuvo ayuda pero en cosas mínimas, tenemos que hacerles unas preguntas. —Dijo Lucie emocionada. Magnus les miró y negó sonriendo, antes de que pudiera hablar otra voz llegó.</p><p>—¿Magnus?</p><p>Era Alec.</p><p>{…}</p><p>—¿Entonces solo caíste? —Dijo Henry cuando terminó de escuchar la historia de Alec, hablaron por lo que parecieron horas y a Alec le recordó un poco a su amiga Clary. Alec asintió y Henry puso su mano en su barbilla luciendo pensativo.</p><p>Alec lo miró durante un rato, Henry sonrió y asintió de nuevo.</p><p>—Suena todo muy impresionante en nombre de la ciencia, siendo sinceros espero y puedas regresar pronto, tu parabatai debe de estar destrozado. —Dijo Henry. Alec también esperaba lo mismo. —La señorita Loss se llevó a Pryma, te daré su dirección para que puedas hablar con ella.</p><p>—Te lo agradecería mucho si lo hicieras, me gusta aquí pero tengo mi casa y familia esperando. —Le dijo mientras se tocaba la nuca. Henry volvió a asentir luciendo comprensivo, en un momento a otro su cara se iluminó.</p><p>—Casi lo olvido, encontré esto en tus bolsillos. —Dijo pasándole su celular, su estela, su cartera y un papel en el que Alec supuso era la dirección de Catarina.—No se que sea lo primero pero no tienes que contarme lo que pasa en el futuro. Entiendo se que debe de ser duro.</p><p>Alec le miró sonriendo, Henry era alguien con el que podías charlar fácilmente.</p><p>—Es solo una tontería de mundanos pero es necesaria y muy útil para ciertas cosas, gracias de nuevo Henry. Adiós. —Le dijo Alec estrechando la mano de Henry este feliz le correspondió el saludo. </p><p>—Adiós Alec, fue un placer conocerte. —Le contestó. Alec se despidió una vez más y salió del laboratorio de Henry y caminó hacía la puerta de salida. </p><p>Antes de irse decidió ir a la enfermería por su chaqueta, antes de llegar escuchó voces y una de ellas era muy familiar para él.</p><p>—Venimos a ver al cazador, él solo mató al demonio. —Dijo una voz femenina, Alec supo que se referían a el. —Claro tuvo ayuda pero en cosas mínimas, tenemos que hacerles unas preguntas. —termino de decir y al acercarse un poco más Alec notó que era una joven de no más de 16-17 años era muy bonita. </p><p>—¿Magnus? —Preguntó. Magnus se volteó a verlo, se veía hermoso pensó. No importara que año fuera Magnus siempre resaltaba.</p><p>—Alec, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que estabas en reposo. —Dijo Magnus mirándolo. Alec estaba a nada de perderse en sus ojos, quería abrazarlo y dormirse a su lado pero no podía.<br/>—Él también debería estar en reposo —Dijo apuntando al chico rubio, que le recordó a su parabatai, sería como su parabatai si no fuera por sus ojos verdes, este estaba recargado en la puerta de la enfermería. —Además yo me siento mucho mejor.</p><p>Magnus le miró sonriendo, antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico rubio habló.</p><p>—Yo también me siento mucho mejor. Por eso me levanté de la cama. —Dijo, Alec notó que mentía, se veía mal. Alec pensó que no era solo la enfermedad lo que le hacía lucir así, al verlo a Alec le dieron ganas de cargarlo tal y como su parabatai inventaba que le cargaba y taparlo tal y como tapaba a Max y Rafa cuando tocaba su hora de dormir.</p><p>—Ujum, creo que deberías decírselo a tu cara. —Le dijo intentando no sonar brusco. Al parecer no resultó porque el chico hizo una mueca, y el otro chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados le miró enojado.</p><p>—Todos sabemos que Matthew no se siente bien y es testarudo por lo cual no hace caso y no lo dejaremos solo y enfermo, pero no por eso tienes el derecho de ser un imbécil acerca de eso. —Dijo el chico de ojos dorados. Alec suspiro y se acercó a Matthew. </p><p>Tomó su hombro y le miró. En su cabeza de formulaban miles de conversaciones posibles, el no era bueno con las palabras o los sentimientos así que intentó parecer cálido con Matthew. Mientras hacía eso el chico de los ojos dorados le miraba listo para atacar. </p><p>—Perdón, no soy bueno con las palabras pero mira, te vez muy mal. —Le dijo y Alec tuvo ganas de morderse la lengua, no sonaba mejor que antes. —No me lo tomes a mal, pero debes descansar un poco. Eres un gran guerrero y un cazador de sombras siempre debe de estar descansado para ir a luchar, y no se mucho de moda pero por lo que se esas ojeras no quedan con ese chaleco amarillo.</p><p>Eso último pareció haberlo hecho bien porque Matthew sonrió y le miró. Magnus y Matthew se pusieron de acuerdo y hablaron al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—No es amarillo, es dorado. </p><p>Alec les miró apenado y les dio una pequeña sonrisa. Murmuró un perdón y ellos sonrieron aún más. </p><p>—¿Y a dónde te diriges cazador? —Preguntó Magnus mirándolo mientras aún mantenía su feliz sonrisa. Alec al instante supo que era un coqueteo, intentó no sonrojarse por ello. <br/>—Voy a la enfermería por mi chaqueta, tengo que salir. —Dijo apuntando a la puerta donde Matthew y el chico de los ojos dorados estaba recargado, quien cuando lo escuchó habló.</p><p>—James muévete, el cazador va a entrar a la enfermería —Le dijo a su compañero, este se movió a lado de la chica castaña, Alec les dedicó una sonrisa y entró. </p><p>La enfermería seguía tal y como la había dejado, vacía y solo su cama estaba desordenada, tomó su chaqueta y acomodó la cama. Cuando terminó de tenderla Magnus entró.</p><p>—Alec querido, lamento ser tan… —hizo una mueca y Alec supo que quería decir con eso. —Hostigante. </p><p> —No lo eres. ¿qué sucede?. —Le preguntó, Magnus le sonrió y Alec solo quiso besarlo. No lo hizo.</p><p>—Escuché que te vas, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Le preguntó, las manos de Magnus estaban unidas al frente y le miraba serio.</p><p>—Si. Voy a buscar a Catarina. —Dijo sacando la dirección que Henry le había dado. —¿Puedes llevarme con ella? </p><p>—Claro que puedo, ella es mi mejor amiga. ¿Vas a buscar a Pryma? —Le preguntó. Alec asintió.</p><p>—Si. Ella me trajo aquí y ella puede regresarme a casa. —Le dijo. Cuando volteó a ver a Magnus este le sonrió tristemente, se recuperó rápido sonriendo saco chispas azules de sus dedos. </p><p>—Bien. Hagámoslo. </p><p>Ambos salieron de la enfermería los jóvenes chicos le siguieron, en el transcurso a la puerta Alec se enteró de los nombres de todos. La joven castaña era Lucie Herondale, Alec se dio un golpe en la cara era algo obvio. El más alto de todos era Thomas Lightwood y el castaño de lentes era Christopher Lightwood. Matthew Fairchild y James Herondale como todos sabían eran parabatais. Alec deseó hablar más con ellos. Antes de llegar a la puerta Lucie habló.</p><p>—Chicos lamento irme ya pero Cordelia y yo escucharemos Jazz. —Dijo empezando a moverse del grupo. Alec ante eso se paro en seco, recordó que a una amiga suya le gustaba el Jazz.</p><p>—¿Es acaso Maple Leaf Rag? —Preguntó. Alec había escuchado a Lily hablar de eso y como nunca consigo ese ejemplar porque ella no podía salir al sol.</p><p>—¡Si! Es muy popular, ¿eres fan del Jazz? —Le preguntó feliz. Alec negó, el no era tan fan del Jazz.</p><p>—Yo no pero una amiga si lo es, ¿sabes donde los venden? —Preguntó esperando poder comprarle uno a Lily.</p><p>—No, están agotados compré los últimos dos que había. —Dijo apenada, pero al instante su cara se iluminó. —Pero podría darte uno. </p><p>—Te puedo pagar por el. —Le dijo y Lucie negó. Ante eso Alec recordó que aún que quisiera no pudiera, no eran los mismos billetes. —Aún que no podría, mi dinero no es el mismo que el suyo.</p><p>Christopher Lightwood quién había estado callado habló contento.</p><p>—Yo te puedo intercambiar el dinero, tú consigues el álbum y yo dinero del futuro. —Dijo contento, Alec se lo pensó. Después de un rato saco su cartera y le pasó el dinero a Christopher. </p><p>Lucie negó con la cabeza, puso sus manos en su cadera y les miró sonriendo.</p><p>—Les dije que no era necesario, fácil te lo podía regalar y yo estaba bien con eso. —Dijo Lucie.</p><p>—Bueno pero al menos sirvió en algo, Christopher podrá investigar el dinero que le di. —Le contestó. Todos rieron ante su comentario, Lucie le pidió que esperara para traerle el disco </p><p>—Eh, chicos discúlpenme también a mi pero tengo que irme, tengo que ir a ver a un amigo. —Dijo Thomas, Alec notó su gran nerviosismo pero no dijo nada. </p><p>Alec se vio a si mismo en Thomas, cuando Alec era un niño inexperto y solo sacaba tontas excusas para ver a Magnus.</p><p>—Suerte. —Fue lo único que le dijo, Thomas le sonrió y salió de ahí a los minutos llegó Lucie corriendo con el disco entre sus manos.</p><p>—Aquí esta. Espero y a tu amiga le guste. —Dijo Lucie pasándole el álbum. Alec le sonrió y asintió.</p><p>—Espero, su cumpleaños es algo cercano y siempre es bueno tener el regalo listo. —Dijo levantando el álbum. Lucie asintió, ambos se despidieron y Alec espero a que Magnus abriera el portal.</p><p>—Bien, intenta no vomitar. </p><p>Alec río con el comentario.</p><p>—Estoy listo. —Le contestó. Magnus le sonrió y abrió el portal, ambos lo cruzaron listos para lo que se venía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regresé! Decidí alargarla porque cuando leí Cadena de oro pues las ideas vinieron hacía mi</p><p>Espero y les guste</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Estoy listo. —Le contestó. Magnus le sonrió y abrió el portal, ambos lo cruzaron listos para lo que se venía.</p><p>Alec cruzó el portal y examinó el pequeño departamento, no era tan grande como el departamento que compartía con Magnus pero era lo suficientemente cómodo para moverse. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color café y había muebles brillantes, algunas cosas de medicina estaban tiradas en el suelo. Alec esquivó un maletín con medicamentos que estaba en el suelo. El suelo de madera crujia en cada paso que avanzaba, la luz que los iluminaba era cómoda para sus ojos.</p><p>Antes de que Magnus pudiera presentarse, Alec empujó a Magnus este estaba a nada de reclamarle cuando un vaso de cristal se estrelló.</p><p>—¡No lo tomaré! —Gritó la voz furiosa de una mujer. A Alec le sonó conocida la voz.</p><p>Magnus y Alec se miraron, Alec le hizo una seña de espera a Magnus y caminó hacía donde venía la voz.</p><p>Conforme se fue acercando reconoció la voz.</p><p>Era ¿Lily?</p><p>Alec tocó la puerta del despachó, a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta no quiso ser grosero. Se escuchó un silencio en la habitación al ver a Alec tocando la puerta. Catarina se asomó por la puerta y le miró, tenía un suave vestido blanco y una toalla blanca con restos rojos colgaba de su hombro, su cabello blanco hacia que su piel azul resaltara aún más que nunca.</p><p>—¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó cuidadosamente pero aún asi sonaba brusca. Alec iba a responder cuando Magnus habló.</p><p>—Cat, viene conmigo. ¿Dónde esta Pryma? —Preguntó Magnus. Catarina paso su mirada por Magnus hasta Alec y luego volvió a mirar a Magnus, suspiró y se hizo a un lado.</p><p>Alec entró al despachó y miró con sorpresa a Lily Chen esta estaba molesta, miró a Alec con despreció durante unos segundos para después apartar su mirada.</p><p>—Pryma se fue. —Dijo Catarina. Alec volteó a verla confundido, Magnus preguntó la ubicación y Catarina habló de nuevo cansada. —Apenas se recuperó se fue a la Ruelle Infernal pero Lily viene de ahí, al parecer Charles Fairchild llegó y todos salieron despavoridos. —Dijo explicándole a Magnus. </p><p>Alec no sabía que era la Ruelle Infernal pero al escuchar que Lily venía de ahi dedujo que era un bar para divertirse. Lily le había contado que&amp;nbsp cuando vivía en Londres había trabajado en un bar de mesera.</p><p>—Entonces no hay manera de saber a donde corrió. —Dijo Alec hablando para él. Alec se volteó a ver a Lily. —Lily tu venías de ahí, ¿No la vistes? ¿No vistes hacía donde se dirigío?</p><p>Lily le mostró sus colmillos pero Alec no retrocedió.</p><p>—¿Crees que puedas llevarme a la Ruelle Infernal? —Le dijo —Estoy buscando a alguien y ella es mi única oportunidad para regresar con mi familia.</p><p>—¿Por qué debería ayudarte? </p><p>Alec la miró desesperado</p><p>—Porque necesito volver a casa —Dijo —, Lily tú más que nadie sabe lo que es que te aparten de casa. —Catarina y Magnus miraron a Alec sin saber a que se refería pero Lily le miró y chasqueo sus colmillos para al final asentir.</p><p>—Bien, vamos. </p><p>—Pero antes —Dijo Alec —Tomate el medicamento de Catarina.</p><p>—¿Acaso te crees mi papá o qué? —Preguntó enojada.</p><p>—No, solo soy un amigo preocupado. —Dijo Alec, hizo una mueca —No quiero hablar sobre sentimientos, solo tomatelo.</p><p>Lily sorprendentemente tomó el vasito que Catarina le ofrecía y lo bebió.</p><p>—Bien, vamos. —Dijo molesta. —No tenemos todo el día cazador. —Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Alec se acercó a Magnus.</p><p>—Cuando encuentre a Pryma te avisaré. —Le avisó, Magnus asintió.</p><p>—Claro, dudo que me mueva de aquí, —Apuntó a Lily. — Ve con ella, definitivamente se quiere ir de aquí.</p><p>Alec asintió comprensivo y fue tras Lily.</p><p>—¿Cómo es que me conoces? —Preguntó Lily apenas se alejaron del departamento de Catarina. Alec volteó a ver a Lily, ella se estaba abrazando a si misma mientras caminaban. Su pose mostraba la vulnerabilidad que tenía pero su cara era un retrato inexpresivo. Alec suspiró.</p><p>—Somos amigos —Dijo —, en unos años más adelante lo seremos. —Añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de Lily.</p><p>Lily hizo una mueca y le miró.</p><p>—¿En el futuro? —Dijo incrédula.</p><p>—Si —Dijo. —En un futuro lo seremos, yo confío en ti.</p><p>—Hum</p><p>Caminaron en silencio hasta que pasaron por una pequeña tienda cerrada de maquillaje, Lily le miró con desprecio.</p><p>—Odio esa tienda —Ladró en desaprobación, Alec esperó a que continuará —Hay una mujer hada quien es la que maneja el negoció y noté un maquillaje hermoso que vendió a otra hada y cuando pregunté por el me lo negó, ¿puedes creer que ese maquillaje es solo es para hadas? —Le preguntó enojada.</p><p>—Tal vez no es la gran cosa. —Dijo —Ellos se lo pierden —Lily asintió ante lo último, ambos quedaron en otro silencio.</p><p>—Probablemente yo confío en ti —Dijo, Alec la miró atento —, si te conté lo importante que es... —Lily dejo de hablar cuando el grito de mujer se escuchó por cada callejón y calles de Londres. Alec se tenso y miró a Lily quien había retrocedido ante el gritó.</p><p>—Escondete, yo iré a ver. —Le dijo, serio. Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo. Alec corrió por los callejones oscuros y cuando se encontró en las oscuras calles solitarias sin ver a nadie el gritó volvió a escucharse, Alec la encontró gracias a eso.</p><p>Era una mujer hada. Estaba sentada en el suelo como una sirena deslumbrante, su cabello rosa y su piel verde limón hacían que su encanto fuera hermoso, pero lo que llamo la atención de Alec fue su pierna.<br/>La pierna sangraba sin parar, por lo que se veía no tenía veneno o algo grave ya que no se veía tan mal aún así Alec se inclinó hacía ella y esta al verlo dio un ligero brinco asustada.</p><p>—Tranquila, soy un cazador de sombras —Dijo intentando sonar amable, la hada abrió sus ojos morados sorprendida y mostrando signos de miedo.</p><p>—¿Y eso se supone que debe de tranquilizarme? —Preguntó la hada incrédula. Alec hizo una mueca</p><p>—Estoy aquí para ayudarte, solo di.. —Alec fue interrumpido por el grito de la misma mujer hada</p><p>—¡Allá! —Gritó histérica mientras que con su dedo apuntaba hacía la oscuridad</p><p>Alec se levantó con la agilidad de un cazador de sombras y se puso en frente de la mujer herida</p><p>Alec intentó no alejarse de la mujer por lo cual espero para que lo que sea que haya atacado a la mujer se revelara. Para horror de Alec era un Kuri.</p><p>Los demonios Kuri son para desgagrado de Alec, demonios araña, y tal como las arañas tenían ocho brazos pero estas tenían pinzas y colmillos llenos de veneno. Y los colmillos también sobresalía sobre sus cuencas oculares.</p><p>—Yo lo intentaré distraer —Alec le aviso a la hada que rostro estaba pálido, Alec la comprendió. —Si puedes intenta alejarte</p><p>Para sorpresa de Alec la hada asintió mirándole atónita, Alec se lanzó hacía el demonio Kuri que avanzaba hacía el rápidamente haciendo sonar sus colmillos hambrientos, lo que parecía ser baba caía de los colmillos y eso asqueo a Alec brevemente.</p><p>Sin pensarlo mucho tomó su cuchillo e intentó apuñalar al Kuri sin embargo este se alejó antes de que pudiera acabarlo, el demonio se abalanzó hacía Alec intentando morderlo, Alec forcejeo durante unos minutos, ambos tirados en medio de una calle solitaria, los sonidos que la chica hada hacía indicaban que tal vez si había veneno, alguna de las babas del demonio le cayó a Alec en la chaqueta, quien respiraba pesadamente al intentar que el demonio no le clavara uno de sus colmillos, en un movimiento le golpeó y con su cuchillo le lastimó haciéndole retroceder enojado. El demonio giró y corrió hacía la hada que estaba llorando, Alec sabía que si corría tal vez no la salvaría por lo cual sacó su arco y flechas, quería que su puntería se volvería tan mortal que solo fuera necesario una flecha para liquidarlo, Alec sacó y colocó rápidamente su flecha y apuntó hacía el demonio Kuri quien estaba a nada de llegar hacía la hada quien intentaba gritar.</p><p>Alec apuntó y soltó la flecha, sin esperar a que esta diera sacó otra y la lanzó repetidamente hasta que el demonio cayó. Alec no supó cuantas flechas habían sido, pero no le importaba.</p><p>Cuando el demonio cayó lo único que se escuchó fueron los jadeos de Alec y los gemidos lastimeros de la chica hada, quien en ese momento no tenía las fuerzas para sorprenderse. Alec corrió hacía ella y la cargó lentamente intentando no lastimarla.</p><p>—Me salvaste —Le dijo débilmente, una vez que Alec la sostuvo entre sus brazos, Alec no supo que decir por lo cual trotó intentando buscar a Lily. La chica hada puso su débil mano en el pecho de Alec —¿Por qué?</p><p>Alec supó a que se refería</p><p>—Eso es lo que hace un cazador de sombras, salva a la gente, sin importar que —Le respondió sincero. Se apresuró a llegar con Lily para que ambos pudieran llevarla con Catarina para que la curaran.</p><p>En unos instantes la localizó, ella corrió junto a él y miro a la mujer herida que sostenía entre sus brazos</p><p>—Tenemos que llevarla con Catarina —Le dijo, Lily asintió y sin decir más se fueron rápidamente hacía el departamento, que solo minutos antes habían dejado</p><p>Apesar de que el camino tuvo algunos contratiempos debido de que la mujer no paraba de llorar y Alec intentaba tranquilizarla y que no se durmiera, pudieron llegar gracias al sentido de orientación de Alec y que ambos corrieron rápido, la mujer hada logró salvarse.</p><p>—Ustedes cazadores de sombras no pueden ni siquiera salir sin cazar demonios —Le dijo Catarina molesta, aún asi volteó a ver a Alec —Seleeni quiere verte, esta algo agotada no la molestes mucho.</p><p>Catarina se fue dejando a Alec dudoso, aun asi se encaminó hacía la habitación que Catarina le había indicado. Antes de llegar Magnus salió de la habitación.</p><p>—Ella estará bien, tuvo suerte de que la hayas encontrado —Le sonrió y Alec se sintió mucho mejor, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Alec, Magnus se encaminó hacía el y le beso la mejilla, era eléctrico y hermoso. Era lo que Alec necesitaba para seguir de pie, para continuar y luchar. La piel blanca de Alec se torno roja y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia —Eres grandioso, nos vemos en un rato.</p><p>Y se fue dejándolo pegado en su lugar. Después de haberse recuperado entró a la habitación de la hada llamada Seleeni.</p><p>Ella estaba sentada en la cama comiendo, estaba tapada por las sabanas hasta la cintura, se veía más animada y recuperada.</p><p>—Estoy agradecida con usted, le debo la vida —Dijo Seleeni apenas le vio, Alec le dio una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—No fue nada, es nuestro trabajo —Se repitió una vez más, Seleeni le sonrió y le pidió que se sentará en la cama, Alec se sentó en una esquina de la cama viéndola a la cara.</p><p>—Aun así te debo la vida, pídeme lo que sea y te lo daré. —Le dijo ella mirándole fijamente como si mirándolo así él revelara su mayor deseo pero Alec solo notó que los ojos de la hada eran de otro color</p><p>—No es necesario —Le respondió sincero y se levantó de la cama, él no necesitaba una recompensa o premio por haber salvado a alguien</p><p>Cuando Alec dijo eso la hada se miró sorprendida y Alec no supo el porque de eso, rápidamente la hada se recuperó y le sonrió.</p><p>—¿No hay nada que necesites? —Le preguntó otra vez</p><p>Alec lo pensó unos minutos cuando por fin asintió y la hada lo animó a que le contará</p><p>—Si, solo necesito saber donde esta Pryma, ¿La conoces? —Le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>Cuando Alec le preguntó eso la hada se mostró decepcionada por su petición</p><p>—¿Solo eso? ¿No hay algo mejor que quieras? —Le preguntó Seleeni bebiendo de su té.</p><p>Alec negó</p><p>—Quiero regresar a casa y ella es la única que puede ayudarme a regresar —Dijo.</p><p>Seleeni no se vio muy complacida pero aún asi se levantó de la cama y apartó a Alec cuando este intento ayudarla.</p><p>—Me siento mejor, gracias. —Le dijo, Seleeni se enderezó y le miro —Yo se donde esta, es muy fácil para mi saber donde se reúnen los brujos, vampiros y lobos —Dijo contenta y se dirigió hacía la puerta seguida por Alec.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>